galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vaikan cultures
Vaikan cultures consist of the many different origins of ideas from the Vaikan. List of Vaikan-originated cultures *Karalian Empire culture *Greenwater culture Vaikan names Prior to the formation of the Karalian Empire, family names were considered highly crucial to one's identity. But well into the Space Era as populations grew, family bloodlines were no longer considered part of their names. This stems from not only their individualist personalities, but also their tendencies to engage in polygamy, causing family bloodlines to expand to the point where they no longer consider family names as important. Therefore, even siblings can have completely different names - some clan-based cultures might mistake two brothers for being unrelated. Younger Vaikan only have one word names, which describes a personality trait or tendency they exhibit upon birth. The second name is acquired when the Vaikan demonstrates an improvement of character during their adolescent years. This second name sums up in one word what they did to improve themselves - second names are a sign of maturity, and the acquisition of one is a ceremonious occasion. If the Vaikan does something later in life that is opposite of their original character trait, then their names will be changed to fit the new personality trait. Few Vaikan ever do this, and most keep their original names their entire lives. Format: Examples Below are some literal translations of several Vaikan names. *Ahrganot Skizgo = Adventurous Thief. *Rustiagon Dralla = Paragon Leader. *Kaden Wezga = Guardian Noble. Typical life of a Vaikan Individualism and self-fulfillment are central to Vaikan culture. However, balance still has to be maintained. Vaikan are taught basic survival skills at age 10 (a Vaikan would only be roughly three feet tall at that age). It is emphasized that should a Vaikan be left on his own, he will be able to fend for himself. After that, it is up to the Vaikan's guardians for guiding him until age 30 where the Vaikan is expected to live on his own. After being taught life skills to suceed, a Vaikan is obligated to return the favor by doing something for society which usually is as simple as getting a job or going to an academy where they can prepare further. The academy that they go to depends largely on their own interests as well as family tradition. After becoming stabilized financially and having reached maturity at age 70, it is customary for a Vaikan to search for a mate. A Vaikan is responsible themselves for finding a mate and would often wear an amulet to indicate that they are searching for one. Males and females would each have their own unique amulets; during marriage ceremonies, the bride and groom would attach their amulets together in place of a kiss. Polygamy is not uncommon, and the royal bloodline is especially known for it. However, having multiple mates is only allowed if one is willing to manage all of them. Leaving a mate is considered unfaithful and blasphemous. Once a Vaikan finds a mate and has children, they are responsible for preparing them just as they were prepared by their parents. Once these children reach age 30, the Vaikan parents would often go back to their jobs. What they do with the rest of their life is up to them. Duel tournaments Smaller scale conflicts between nations would be settled through enormous duel tournaments were held taking place over several years. (Of course, larger conflicts may result in full-scale wars.) Technologically, not much has changed when it comes to ground battles as the sword and armor technique is still used today. Of course, the armor's materials have been improved. The nations in conflict would battle it out without anyone getting killed. Mock wars were held within arenas made of stone. If someone were to die, even by accident, the one who suffered the loss automatically won the conflict as it was the ultimate penalty. Sometimes, this may even fuel furthur disputes and the duel tournament may turn into a war. The rules for the Duel Tournaments are documented in a pamphlet known as "Manual for Duelling". The author is currently unknown. After Yallvus conquered Ucharpli, duel tournaments became obsolete as conflicts were now geared towards more violent alien races who had no intention of participating in duelling. Today, duel tournmanents are primarily held for entertainment purposes to honor Vaikan culture. Entertainment Vaikan love challenges and playing outside the rules. Competitive *Competitive Dueling- This originated after serious duel tournaments became obsolete which was approximately around the time the Vaikan entered space. *Airball- This sport takes place several miles above ground. Vaikan will keep themselves aloft with either jetpacks or telekinetic energy. It is much like soccer whre one must score goals *Challenge Puzzles- The Vaikan, who enjoy thinking laterally, developed their own ways to challenge their minds with a wooden puzzle that bears a resemblance to both a Rubik's Cube and a slider puzzle. *Footracing- The most common entertainment is where Vaikan compete to see who is the fastest runner. *Simulations - A more hi-tech form of entertainment developed by the people of Spason. They come in many forms from simply displaying interactable images on a screen to actual holographic figures. *Dungeon crawling - A network of labryniths are constructed for a Vaikan to travel through and collect a treasure at the end. This sport has become so popular that it has since spread to other species. *Ice surfing - A popular variation of surfing done off the coast of areas in the polar regions such Crystal Isles. Individuals surf the waves using broken remains of an iceberg. *Synth Matching - A game where two synthetics are pitted against each other in a closed arena, where the goal is for one to completely destroy the other. There are no rules aside from not being able to harm organic beings or damage structures outside the arena. Casual *Pranks - Adolescent Vaikan enjoy playing jokes and pranks on one another. For example, someone might hold their hand out offering a handshake, only to give them an electric shock. While sometimes viewed as childish, it is a significant part of culture. Art Music Music is highly renowned in Vaikan culture. The best music the Vaikan have to offer is said to tap directly into one's soul and emotions. Soft melodies can relax the brain, intense brass chords and fanfare can cause adrenaline rushes, and epic choirs can chill the blood. Listening to music is often prescribed as a form of stress reliever because of this. Alongside the main anthem, there are several Sacred Tunes. These may or may not have lyrics, but they each convey certain emotions and themes. Ballad of Fields One of the most famous songs passed down from generation to generation since the Imperial Era. The song is in 6/4 time at 100 bpm and is written to symbolize the journey to adulthood as well as the adventures that lie ahead. The most predominant instrument is the harp. Theme of the Mountain A song of Khathic origin in 6/4 time at 160 bpm. It is very uplifting and powerful with drums and brass chords. It symbolizes how majestic the world is, especially viewing it from the highest points of Ucharpli. Battle of the Cathedral A short symphony reenacting the battle between Rustiagon Dralla and Altus Banya. Visual Visual art is unique in that it takes advantage of ultraviolet light. To species that see in the visible light spectrum, the artwork appears grayscale, but to Vaikan eyes, they can be brightly colors with many distinct patterns. Writing Many Vaikan come across as noteworthy writers. The usual format for Vaikan stories includes allusions to legends of Ucharpli with a moral to abide by. Larger works such as epics usually end with the hero giving his life to save others. Pure fiction is uncommon as it is standard practice to retell previous legends and tales in a new reimagined form. The high fantasy genre has become quite popular among Vaikan. Many high fantasy works include garden and dragon people, directly influenced by the writings of Kelric Dagaborn who was influenced himself by Khathic mythology. Setting the standard for the Vaikan high fantasy genre, one highly influential novel by Kelric is The King of the Demon Lands, an epic novel involving a tale of two young Vaikan who get caught up in a war between the realms of the universe. The races of the multiverse had to unite together to put an end to the reign of a tyrannical Demon King. Nearly every single high fantasy novel that followed has been influenced by it, some of these novels even getting accused of being too derivative. Burial customs A funeral service can be either burying or cremating. It is believed that when a Vaikan is buried in the ground, their soul can reincarnate into another individual. Burying is often chosen instead of cremating during times of war as it is believed that a soldier can continue to fight honorably in death just as he/she did in life. When a soul is ready to be released into its final resting place, a funeral pyre is built of logs covered in holy oil. When the fire burns out, the ashes of the individual are scattered into the wind, freeing the soul from the mortal plane. Pets Vaikan are very fond of pets. They see them as companions for both travel and hunting. Carnivores are widely preferred such as feline and canine creatures. Among the most popular are the Ucharpli panther. However, Earth creatures such as tigers and wolves are just as popular, though some Vaikan prefer smaller creatures such as house cats and Vossin. Rodents and other small herbivorous animals are not kept as pets in Vaikan society as in their eyes, they serve no use unlike the more popular pets which have the ability to hunt. The only reason why a Vaikan would buy a rodent is to feed it to his/her pet. Legends Much of the Vaikan's storytelling is based upon myths and legends. Below is a list of them. *The Lair of the Garmatox *Legend of Nolara *The Power of Knowledge Numbering System The numbering system is base 8, used first by Yallvusians and was actually introduced to the other provinces. The Vaikan have a total of eight fingers, so a Vaikan adds the next digit at 8. Similarily a human has ten fingers, so at 10 they add the next digit. Vaikan computers instead use a hexadecimal system. Calendar The calendar consists of eleven months and 306 days. It is divided into four ages which signify the total advancement of Vaikan civilization. Each age is divided into smaller eras marked by the dominant civilization at the time. *First Age of the Vaikan - The age before recorded history. *Second Age of the Vaikan - An age of early civilization. *Third Age of the Vaikan - An age beginning with the rise of high technology. *Fourth Age of the Vaikan - An age marking the advent of interstellar travel. Months *Enya *Yenta *Szerla *Cki *Akka *Szarock *Jallas *Xurtag *Churtag *Nurtag *Wintag''' ''' Days of the Week There are 8 days in one week. Holidays There are not many holidays, but there are a few days that are usually recognizable. The first day of Enya is often celebrated as the beginning of the new year. Wintag 26th is referred to as Jamzeze Day, being recognized as the birth of Jamzeze. It is a time of celebration. Akka 3rd is known as Reverence to Souls, a day where the souls of dead ancestors are honored. In Vaikan culture, death is not a time of mourning but rather a time of reverence and sincerity. Szarock 10th is known as Yallvus Day, which celebrates the founding of Yallvus. Conversion table Enya 1, 1837, Fourth Age: Karalian Era is the equivalent of January 1, 2000 AD in the Gregorian Calendar. Speech and gestures *When addressing a Vaikan, refer to them by either their trait name, profession or full name. Calling an adult by their birth name is considered highly casual and should be avoided on formal occasions.. *It is customary to exchange names when meeting someone for the first time. This should be done just before either the handshake or bow. *To do a Vaikan salute, quickly raise your right hand to the edge of your left shoulder. *To do a Vaikan nod, quickly drop your head so that the chin meets the base of the neck; a head shake is done by quickly turning your head to the right and raising it 45 degrees. *Handshakes have become common in Vaikan society. Hugging is often used for friendlier greetings. Category:Societies Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Cultures